crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unikitty X Tawog Parody The Gripes
morning in the Unikingdom. Then in Unikitty's room, the alarm clock goes off as a tune. Puppycorn comes and Unikitty gets up and dances sleepily Unikitty: '''Ughhhhh. '''Puppycorn: Problem, buddy? Unikitty: I really like this song, but I want to sleep some more. Puppycorn: Laughs Okay. I’ll turn it off, then. off Unikitty: Ugh! But I really liked that song. Puppycorn: Ha! Oh, no problem! on Listen to the song then. Unikitty: Ughhhhh! But I want to sleep some more. Puppycorn: impatiently Let’s just have breakfast. Unikitty: Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! skips to Unikitty opening the fridge Unikitty: Ughhhhh! There’s too much food in the fridge, and the milk is at the BACK. But the back's cold. sneaks behind her, about to knock her out with a toaster Hawkodile: Breakfast! Puppycorn:: toaster Laughs It’s okay. Hawkodile made us BREAKFAST! Unikitty: Ugh! He used the sausage for the eyebrows instead of the MOUTH so my breakfast face looks mildly alarmed instead of smiling. Dr. Fox: Okay. Can we stop with the bad vibes, please? You’re turning my milk sour. Unikitty: Ugh! You don’t understand my pain. So don’t judge my life, 'kay? Puppycorn: irritably Unikitty Let’s just watch some TV. Unikitty: Ughhhhh! The remote is too FAR from the couch! Puppycorn: NO PROB-LEM! I’ll get it. Hawkodile: Unikitty looks sad today. What should we do? Dr. Fox: Sarcastically I know! We should go and buy this poor, privileged cat an incredible surprise present. So she can have something new to gripe about. Hawkodile: Okay! Dr. Fox: Really? Is everyone in this family immune to sarcasm? plays a game. She moves his character to talk with another Unikitty: Ughhhh! I love this game, but I don’t have the patience to get into the STORY. dialogue Ughhh! I pressed a time too many, now we have to go through that whole dialogue AGAIN. Puppycorn: '''Ehhhh… with fury and burns background deep voice THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU PUT ME IN A BAD MOOD TOO! '''Unikitty: Ughhhh! You’re setting the couch on fire! Puppycorn: Ugh! You’re so annoying! Unikitty: Ughh! Puppycorn: Ughhh! Unikitty: '''Ughh! '''Puppycorn: Ughhh! Unikitty: Ughh! Puppycorn: Ughhh! Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''Ughh! '''Unikitty: Come on. Let’s get outta here. I’ve run out of things to moan about. walk along some stores Unikitty: Ughh! Dude, your new sneakers are too bright. They’re burning my retinas! Puppycorn: '''Dude, you’re making me foot-conscious. Come on, help me dirty them up. wipes her feet on Puppycorn's shoes '''Puppycorn: '''Dirtier. wipes her feet on Puppycorn's shoes again '''Puppycorn: '''A little more. Unikitty wipes her feet on Puppycorn's shoes '''Puppycorn: '''A little more. '''Puppycorn: '''Ughhhh! Too dirty. shoes away Thanks a lot. Now I’m NAKED! '''Unikitty: '''Ohh! You’re so moany. garbage bags Just wear these. '''Puppycorn: '''Aah-ohh! Now I look like I got my feet from a grocery store. '''Unikitty: '''I'll throw my shoes away throws her shoes Now I feel overdressed next to you. rips Unikitty's shirt That was my favorite shirt. '''Unikitty and puppycorn: '''Ughhhhh! '''Katekite: '''Guys, are you okay? You look really, uh...waterproof. '''Unikitty: '''Ughh! Life is horrible, man. '''Katekite: '''What’s wrong? '''Unikitty: '''What is not wrong? I’m starving. I’m wearing rags. I’m- '''Katekite: '''Shhhh! Say no more. I can see the pain in your eyes. Shouts THESE CHILDREN NEED HEEEEEELP! Q.T is about to give money to a Lego Hobo '''Q.T: '''Oh, my gosh! off only to come back and take The Hobo's hat They might need this, as well. off again only to come back and take the Hobo's wallet And this. Unikitty and Puppycorn Please take these. off boots And these. off ring And this. Oh! kidney out Wheezes And this. '''Unikitty: '''I’m pretty sure you’re gonna need that kidney. '''Q.T: '''Maybe. down '''Hippie: '''Aw, I always knew you guys had problems. But I never realized how bad it was. stomach growls '''Lego Hobo: '''Have you eaten today, son? '''Unikitty: '''No, I haven’t. But it’s because- '''Lego Hobo: '''Eat! out burger with flies and a worm in it '''Unikitty: '''Oh-ho-ho! Laughs I think there’s a misunderstanding here. '''Lego Hobo: '''Pride is important, but sometimes you have to accept the help of others. '''Unikitty: '''Heh. No, sir. You don’t understand. '''Lego Hobo: '''Swallow your pride and eat! '''Unikitty: '''Aah! Okay. Okay a bite and slurps worm Gags '''Hippie: '''She’s so grateful, she’s got tears in her eyes. '''Really Old Edith: '''Here you go, kitty. money '''Stellacopter: '''It’s not much, but it’ll help. money '''Unikitty: '''People, please! Seriously, we’re not poor! '''FeeBee: '''Of course you’re not. You’re richer than all of us, in here. '''eveny That’s not your heart, is it? Sorry, I’m a Flower. I don’t really know how you people work. Puppycorn: '''Trust me, guys! We’re fine! It’s not like we’re on the streets or anything! '''Unikitty: '''Although, technically, we kind of are, since our bodyguard took the car and left. crowd gasp '''Green Mom: '''I always knew he was a bad bodyguard. seatbelt around groceries His big, happy, Muscles, evil face, his sinister dimples, and those beady doe eyes. his son in the trunk the Unikingdom store '''Hawkodile: '''So, what do you think will make him happiest? A go-kart or a real pony? '''Dr. Fox: '''Sarcastically Why not buy the whole store? It only comes to a billion dollars. '''Hawkodile: '''Oh. Okay! everything he can Fox grabs a glove, and facepalms '''Glove: High five! Hawkodile: 'Was that sarcasm again? '''Dr. Fox: '''Yes! So, do you get it now? '''Hawkodile: '''Yeah! '''Dr. Fox: '''Are you lying? '''Hawkodile: '''Yeah. '''Dr. Fox: '''Would you like me to explain it again? '''Hawkodile: '''Yeah. crowd gathers around Unikitty and Puppycorn being rallied on by the Hippie '''Hippie: '''So. How are we gonna raise money for these poor, broken little children? '''Q.T: '''Let’s do a charity calendar! '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Can we make it a naked calendar? '''Lego Hobo: '''Let’s put on a music festival! '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Can we make it a naked music festival? '''Katekite: '''Let’s do a charity bake! '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Can we do it naked? '''Hippie: '''All right. Who keeps saying that? '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''What? All I have is a mustache, and I really want to be involved. You guys have to tell me if I need to buy a hat or something. '''Unikitty: '''Okay. I’m going to say this now in a way that is impossible for you to misunderstand. I mean only the words I am saying right now. There are no hidden meaning or subtexts: we do not need your charity! '''Fat Lego Person: 'then hugs Unikitty You’re such a brave soul. '''Unikitty: '''Mm! Mm! Ohh. out of breath '''Crowd: Awww! to the Unikingdom Store again Hawkodile: '''Okay. So, sarcasm is when you say something you don’t mean but with an eyebrow raised? '''Dr: Fox: '''UGH!! Facepalms '''Glove: High five! Dr: Fox: 'Close enough. Look, why not try it on this lady here? runs to a Lego Lady '''Hawkodile: '''My nipples are purple! Whispers Not really. That was sarcasm. '''Glove: '''High five! Hippie plays a guitar while the crowd watches and cheers '''Hippie: 'Singing Love can set you free. Because love has got the key! Love can cross the sea because love can water-ski. Love can make you live for eternity! Well, not literally. crowd cheers 'Hippie: '''Thank you! Thank you! The response so far has been amazing, but please continue giving so we can spark hope in these kids' hearts and let their spirits burn as bright as these symbolic candles. '''Unikitty: '''Okay, dude. This has gone too far. Tell them the truth. '''Puppycorn: '''Why me? '''Unikitty: '''Because megaphone you have the megaphone. '''Hippie: '''Our young friend Puppycorn wants to say something to you all! crowd cheers again '''Puppycorn: '''We’re not poor. '''Dino Dude: '''They lied to u-u-u-us! crowd pulls out pitchforks in fury '''Unikitty: '''Hahahahahahaha! People, please! Put down these pitchforks… that you took to the mall for whatever reason. We didn’t lie! We’re mega poor, right, Bro? '''Dainty: '''PROVE IT!!!!. '''Unikitty: '''Sure! We’re, um… we’re like, so poor that we can’t afford free stuff! We’re so poor that we lick stamps for breakfast! We’re so poor that we opened an e-mail account just to eat the spam! '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''That’s not proof! That’s just jokes stolen from the internet! These guys are fakes! '''Unikitty: '''What do you want from us?! Do you really want to see us eat dog food in our squalor dump of a house, wearing garbage bags?! Is that it?! Would that make you happy?! '''Hippie: '''No, no. I believe you. I’m sorry we ever doubted you. '''Puppycorn: '''NO DUDE! Come to our house! Come on! Our house’s not good enough for you?! '''Hippie: '''Oh, no, no, no. I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your hospitality. S-sure, we’ll come. '''Unikitty: 'Nervously Hahahahaha! Okay! Okay. Uh, just give us five minutes to tidy up. home, Unikitty repeatedly taps Puppycorn 'Puppycorn: '''So, what’s the plan? '''Unikitty: '''We got to show them what they expect to see. Let’s trash everything, fix it all with their big check, and go back to our lives. '''Puppycorn: '''I- '''Unikitty: '''Zip! Before you say anything, do you have a better plan? Then you have two seconds to look as disapproving as you can. looks disapproving '''Unikitty: '''Good! Now let’s get on with it! trashing house '''Puppycorn: '''I don’t feel comfortable doing this. '''Unikitty: '''Just remember… It’s all for charity. carefully and gently trashes the houses '''Unikitty: '''Dude, we’re on the clock here! Smash faster! '''Puppycorn: '''I’m doing it as fast as I can! '''Unikitty: '''Then smash smarter! knocks a table down, and launches an object which causes the curtain to push the lamp over to the TV. This makes the TV explode and part of the ceiling to break down '''Unikitty: '''Uh…yeah. More like that. washing machine and jumps on clothes '''Puppycorn: '''Hmm. We’re gonna need help. window Sings Come and help, my little friends! fly inside '''Puppycorn: '''Hahaha! Very good! Very good! to mouse hole '''Puppycorn: '''Come out and spread your disease! stampede onto the floor Haha! Very good! bitten and infected by disease sings merrily into the kitchen full of cockroaches '''Puppycorn: '''Excellent! Good work, everyone! squeaks '''Puppycorn: '''What’s that, my little friend? Gasps You’re right. We need a final touch. skunk sprays its odor all over the place '''Puppycorn: '''Hahahaha! Good job! Good job! Sings Gags '''Unikitty: 'clothes So, ready yet?! 'Puppycorn: 'mattress out of window Almost! a dog Oh, a disreputable dog breed. Nice touch. 'Unikitty: '“Friendship, understanding, acceptance”? '''Puppycorn: '''Well, if we have to be vandals, we should at least carry a positive message. crowd is heard arriving '''Unikitty: '''Uhh! Get in the house! Get in the house! '''Crowd: Love can cross the sea. Unikitty: Okay, here it goes. herself with rat How do I look? Puppycorn: Contagious. Unikitty: Good. Hippie: 'on door; knocks down door Even in my worst nightmares, I wouldn’t have imagined it would be this bad. to a group of rats with their tails tied together Is that what people call a rat king? '''Unikitty: '''No, Man. It’s what we call “dinner.” '''Hippie: '''Bring forth the check! Dude comes to them with a check, making a melody with his mouth '''Dino Dude: '''Sorry, I just thought it would sound more impressive with some music. Ne-never mind. '''Richard: 'Arrives What is going on here?! Who trashed the house?! '''Lego Hobo: They trashed the house on purpose! They lie-e-e-ed! raises pitchforks in the air Hippie: '''Well, you won’t be needing this! to tear check apart Well, you get the idea. '''Unikitty: '''No, wait! Now the house is actually trashed, we really do need your help! '''Crowd: Ahhh. pitchforks with candles Hawkodile: a lot of stuffs Hey Guys! I got you jet skis! Lego Hobo: Your bodyguard is not a monster! raises pitchforks in the air Dr. Fox: '''No, wait! You should see how much hawkodile spent on these! We are broke now! '''Katekite: '''So, are you poor or not?!. '''Hawkodile: '''Yeah, sure. Sarcastically I’m an unemployed man with three children. I’m obviously a millionaire. raises pitchforks in the air once more '''Dr. Fox: '''Eh, bad timing. But good sarcasm. Fox and Hawkodile run to the house, screaming '''Puppycorn: Please stop! You guys are insane! You change your mind for yes- Crowd: Ahhh. pitchforks with candles Puppycorn: Or no- raises pitchforks in the air once more Puppycorn: Hello- Crowd: Ahhh. pitchforks with candles Puppycorn: Or goodbye- raises pitchforks in the air once more Puppycorn:: An apple- Crowd: Ahhh. pitchforks with candles Puppycorn: Or an orange- raises pitchforks in the air once more Puppycorn: '''A durp- '''Crowd: Ahhh. pitchforks with candles Puppycorn: Or a blurp. Crowd: pitchforks Ahhh- pitchforks Ahhh- pitchforks Ahhh- pitchforks Ahhh- pitchforks with candles crowd repeats this until Unikitty stops them. While she speaks, her family enters the house Unikitty: Everybody listen! I think we all learned a very important lesson today, and this lesson is… don’t complain! Be happy with what you got. No that’s not the quite right. Uh, be careful of what you say! Nah, no, that’s not it either. Uh, don’t jump to conclusions! No, no. Don’t try to be something you’re not, cause, uh… Be yourself? I don’t know, man. Maybe the lesson is sometimes some people do stuff, things happen and it kind of goes nowhere. Anyway check thanks for the check. Bye! tries to go inside her house, but the check prevents her. Eventually she goes in. Then the episode ends Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies